


Shit. Meet. Fan

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Deanoru Life [5]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, but also lots of kissing, but that's usual by now, lots of Deanoru, lots of feels guys, lots of swearing, nothing too bad, some gertchase, the plot moves forward, there's also some Deanoru heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: Some truths come to light and all the lose ends are finally resolved for the Runaways. So now they have a choice... prepare for War or run away?





	Shit. Meet. Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Set 3 months after part 4. Aka, they've been runaways for 6 months!

**Disclaimer:: I don’t own Marvel’s Runaways nor the characters. I’m just playing around for a bit. I’ll put them back, I swear! If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone. Just saying.**

 

 

*********************************************************

 

“You think Nico’s spell worked?”

 

“I don’t know. Let’s hope so. She said it’d make us undetectable to the cameras for a couple of hours.”

 

It was a busy morning at the bus station (Molly had recommended it) as Alex and Chase walked up to the lockers, subtly checking no one was watching them. Chase pulled the key (his mother had left for him) out of his pocket and checked the number.

 

“Number 13,” he told his friend and went to put the key into the designated key-hole.

 

The locker opened instantly. The boys peered inside and shared an uncertain look. Janet had said in her message that there was something for them in the locker. Inside there was a small brown leather bag and for a moment neither of them moved.

 

“The fuck is goin’ on? Why did your mother leave us this bag?” Alex wondered out loud.

 

“No idea, man. Let’s just take it and go, I’m getting kinda creeped out by this whole shit,” the taller boy told him.

 

Chase grabbed the bag, closed the locker and they left. Neither boy breathed until they were back inside their van, it seemed. Chase got behind the wheel this time and Alex got on the passenger’s side so he could inspect the bag.

 

“I’m gonna check what’s inside before we go back. Just in case,” Alex informed the taller boy.

 

“We can never be too careful,” Chase nodded in agreement.

 

“Here we go, then.”

 

Alex opened the zipper of the bag and looked inside. A _‘holy shit’_ escaped his lips and his eyes widened when he saw the contents.

 

“So what’s inside?” Chase asked, glancing at his friend as he drove through the ever-busy traffic of LA.

 

“I can’t be sure but about 50 grand in cash and a tablet,” Alex replied, thumbing the cash and the tablet.

 

“What the fuck, man?” Chase asked, baffled. He stopped because the light was red and looked over to his friend. “You serious?”

 

“Look.” Alex opened the bag wide and presented it to his companion.

 

“Holy shit!” Chase breathed out. “Why?” The light turned green so he drove the van forwards. He was a good driver but he was extra careful, they didn’t want to draw any sort of attention to themselves.

 

“Beats me.” Alex grabbed the tablet and dumped the bag between his feet. “I’m gonna check this out,” he said as he powered up the device.

 

“You gonna check if it’s traceable?”

 

“Actually, yeah.”

 

“Great.”

 

The only files in the tablet were seven videos, one titled _‘1- watch first’_ and the other six with each of their names in alphabetical order. Alex ignored those and got to work.

 

Alex even opened the back of the tablet to check the hardware wasn’t tampered with but it seemed to be clean. There was nothing traceable in the tablet, as far as Alex knew. None of this shit made any sense to him!

 

“We’ll see what the videos contain once we’re with the others,” Alex said, shaking his head in confusion as he powered off the device.

 

“I have a bad, **bad** feeling about this, dude,” Chase muttered.

 

“Me too,” Alex agreed.

 

They were nearly out of the city when the Earth begun to shake. It was a mild earthquake, nothing out of ordinary for California, and the boys didn’t feel it much inside the moving vehicle, but it was still noticeable enough during the couple of minutes it lasted.

 

“It’s not even lunchtime and I already **know** it’s gonna be a shitty day,” Alex muttered to himself.

 

“Agreed.” Chase shook his head, confused and slightly frustrated. He didn’t know what was happening and he hated not knowing.

 

*********************************************************

 

“Are we gonna watch the videos or what?” Nico asked, breaking the silence.

 

The boys had filled them in on the situation and they all shared the same bad feeling. Chase easily fashioned a tripod of sorts to place the tablet so they could all watch the videos but they had frozen, unable to bring themselves to press play. It wasn’t until Nico spoke that the silence was broken.

 

“I’m not the only one kinda scared to know what’s in those videos, am I?” Karolina asked, needing to know she wasn’t alone. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, she didn’t like this at all.

 

“No,” Nico admitted.

 

“Nope,” Molly replied. Gert said nothing but they all could see the apprehension in her eyes.

 

“Me too,” Chase admitted as well.

 

Even Old Lace let out a nervous huff and hovered behind Gert and Molly, no doubt fully in tune with her master’s feelings and ready to protect them at all costs.

 

Alex simply nodded, he didn’t want to admit out loud that he was scared but damn it, he was. As he went to press play, he couldn’t help to notice how Gert, Molly and Chase were holding hands and so were Nico and Karolina, all offering silent support to each other. Alex wasn’t a religious or spiritual person but he did kind of pray his gut was wrong. He never wanted to be wrong more in his life.

 

The video started and the camera focused on Dale and Stacey Yorkes, the background showing their lab. The two adults looked exhausted and gaunt, nervous and dimed, so unlike their usual dorky selves.

 

 _“Hey, kids!”_ Their cheeriness seemed forced, tired. _“Hopefully you’ll get this message on time. We made this video to explain…and I guess as a mea culpa as well. We have made…so many mistakes, so many screw ups through the years…”_

 

 _“We put you all in such a fucked up position…”_ Stacey said as she shook her head.

 

They proceeded to explain it all. All the blanks were filled for the kids. How Jonah appeared in their lives, how all the couples were benefited from it and the high price they had to pay. They explained the sacrifices and their use to Jonah. How the Hernandez had figured out something was extremely wrong with the rocks, how they (the Yorkes and the Wilders) always thought it was Tina who killed them (Molly gasped at that) but it had been Leslie all along, how it was Jonah who killed Amy (they all pretty much stopped breathing at that). They went on to explain how they found out and how they had been working to end it. They figured out Jonah was biologically connected to whatever was down there in the hole and their current theory was that if Jonah died, it would die with him.

 

The adults explained Jonah had summoned them to the construction site for the final test run. According to the video, they had recorded it a week before, which meant the date of the final test…

 

“…That’s tomorrow…” Alex whispered, stunned.

 

The PRIDE would carry their final attempt then because they didn’t have any more serum to work with, the Yorkes explained.

 

 _“You guys need to run away. The farther you are, the safer you will be. We want you guys to go. ‘Cause this is it! We either win or…face the consequences of our choices. You need to go!”_ Dale implored them.

 

 _“Please, run. We need to know you lot are safe. Go and stick together… And become the family, the good people, we failed to be,”_ Stacey’s voice broke and Dale held her hand, offering support.

 

 _“We all recorded some words for each of you. We know you probably hate us right now and rightfully so. But please…”_ Dale removed his glasses with his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. _“Maybe one day you’ll be able to forgive us… But for now just go. Go and be safe._ ”

 

The video ended right there and no one made a sound nor moved a muscle for what seemed like forever… It was just too much to process. It was just too much.

 

Molly was the first to make a one, actually. The younger girl looked at her sister, tears pooling in her eyes, feeling way too many things at the same time to focus on one.

 

“I guess we finally have our answers,” it came out as a whisper through quivering lips.

 

“Molly…” In that moment Gert forgot all about her own feelings, about her anxiety and even her own thoughts. _Big Sister Mode_ kicked in instantly as her arms circled her baby sister and embraced her tightly, Molly returning the hug almost desperately. Her baby sister whispered her name and Chase’s name…Gert’s eyes met Chase’s tearful eyes over Molly’s shoulder and that kicked the boy into gear as well.

 

Chase embraced them both in his arms, providing a solid column they could lean on. His heart was breaking and his eyes filled with tears he refused to shed for the moment but he could deal with his feelings later. In that moment he needed to be strong…for them. It didn’t surprise him when Old Lace wrapped herself around the three of them, offering her support because she could feel her master’s anger and sadness and despair.

 

On the other side of the semi-circle, Nico, Karolina and Alex still sat frozen in place. Nico had tears running down her cheeks although she wasn’t even aware of them. Karolina’s head was down, her long hair forming a curtain that hid her tears and her clenched jaw from the world, although she couldn’t hide her shaking fists. And Alex simply stared off into space, his mouth slightly opened as if he was about to speak and had forgotten his words, still in shock…

 

Chase and Gert shared a look and glanced worriedly at their friends’ frozen forms.

 

“…Karolina…” Nico’s voice was less than a whisper when she finally spoke. It was a monumental plea of desperation that brought the taller girl out of her anger-fueled trance.

 

Wiping her tears roughly Karolina wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her as close as possible. Karolina embraced her, pushing her anger and pain away for the time being. And Nico allowed it. Nico allowed herself to be comforted by Karolina and allowed herself to cry quietly into the blonde’s chest.

 

“I got you, Nico,” Karolina whispered as she held her tighter, hugged her closer and kissed her dark hair. “Let it all out, I got you.”

 

Nico was silent as she cried. She never made a sound but the tears still fell and soaked the blonde’s t-shirt but no one cared about the stupid t-shirt in that moment. Shielded by Karolina, Nico let go and cried.

 

Strong lithe arms circled them both as Molly joined the embrace, followed by Gert, Chase, who pulled Alex into the hug as well and Old Lace. They all hugged each other. They cried and hugged the broken pieces as if they could be glued back together by sheer will. Old Lace circled them with her body and tail, holding her pack together.

 

*********************************************************

 

No one exactly had an appetite after the emotional morning but they had to at least eat something, as Chase insisted, so they set up to eat a _yummy_ lunch of canned tomato soup. They worked quietly, no one really in the mood to talk or banter as they usually did. And it wasn’t until they were done with their food that Alex broke the self-imposed silence.

 

“I think that we should discuss our options. What’d you guys think?”

 

“What options?” Chase asked, confused by the question.

 

“We all agreed on fighting. But are we all still on the same page?” Alex asked, just to be sure, filled with determination.

 

“It should be remarked that no one will be shamed if they chose to go,” Nico drawled right after, dead serious. “‘Cause **this is it**. We either fight and win…or fight and go down fighting. There’s no shame in choosing to go.”

 

“You guys know where I stand,” Karolina spoke up, quiet but determined. “I’m fighting.”

 

“Me too,” Nico nodded and Alex echoed her words a second later.

 

“I’m gonna fight,” Molly stated firmly.

 

“No way. I’m in all the way, guys,” Chase added his two cents.

 

“If we go down, we’ll go down swinging **together** ,” Gert remarked.

 

“Since we’re all in the same page… I’d say we have to think about a couple of things. First: we may not know what to expect but we gotta at least have an idea of a plan for tomorrow. We can’t go in blind. Second: the videos. What should we do about them? And third: what about our things?” Alex listed the most pressing matters.

 

“We put all our things in the van. It’s not like it matters much,” Chase shrugged.

 

“We could leave our food supplies at a food bank or something, since it’s not likely we’re coming back,” Gert suggested.

 

“All agree to those ideas?” Alex lifted his hand to signal his vote in favor.

 

Everyone lifted their hands as well.

 

“What about the videos?” Alex asked.

 

“There’s nothing we can do with them, is there?” Gert asked. They hadn’t watched the other videos, the ones addressed to each of them. It seemed no one really wanted to, for different reasons.

 

“I got a crazy idea,” Molly chimed in. “What if we send the tablet to the Avengers?”

 

“We’ve been trying to contact the Avengers for months, Molly, and we couldn’t,” Alex told her patiently.

 

 

“That’s the thing!” Molly actually grinned at her friends’ confusion and pointed at Nico. “ **Magic**? **Witch**? Before we had nothing but our word. **Now** , we have recorded confessions from the parents. **Nico** can do her magic thing and send the tablet directly to like Captain America or any of the Avengers!”

 

“I can try but dunno if it’ll work,” Nico muttered. Sure, she was confident in her abilities and she had progressed so much. The Staff had truly _chosen her_ as her master, it felt like with each passing day. But Nico didn’t want to lie or offer false hope to her friends.

 

“We don’t have anything to lose by trying,” Chase pondered out loud, inclined to agree with Molly.

 

“We could even record our side of the story,” Gert piped in. “We really should do it. If we’re gonna send it to the Avengers, they should hear our side of the story!”

 

“It’s not our decision to make, I think. It’s not our magic,” Karolina told them, glancing at the goth sitting next to her.

 

Nico instantly understood and nodded.

 

“I’ll do it, sure. I can’t guarantee it’ll work but I’ll try my best.”

 

“Okay, then we’ll do that… What about tomorrow?” Alex asked.

 

“How about we get the video thing done first and then the plan?” Chase suggested, fully aware that it wouldn’t be so easy to record the video.

 

Alex conceded with a nod.

 

*********************************************************

Indeed recording the video wasn’t as easy as it sounded at first. It was very much like rubbing salt into the open wound for all of them. It hurt, a lot. (Nico found it oddly therapeutic, even if she didn't say it out loud) But they pushed through, as a family, and got it done. 

 

Nico’s part was the most important, they needed it to work. Praying to the Goddess it’d work, Nico called out the command, her entire being concentrated on her power and the task at hand. With a flash of pink light, the tablet disappeared… They could only pray it’d work.

 

“So…you’re always the man with the plan, Wilder. What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Chase asked him once they sat down to plan.

 

“We know Jonah and our parents are gonna be there but we also have to assume Jonah will have security,” Alex begun, thinking out loud as his mind came up with different possibilities.

 

“Jonah may as well have the entire church there, for all we know. Which means we may have to fight them,” Karolina told them, seething quietly from her seat. “And they could be armed.”

 

“Although if he’s gonna pull off his grand finale then maybe he won’t bother much with security,” Nico thought out loud, reaching out to hold her hand. “Either way, if they’re armed, I can easily take care of the guns.”

 

“True. Fact is, there are a lot of unknown factors and we will have to improvise once we’re there,” Alex conceded with a nod, feeling a lot more frustrated over it than he showed. Going in blind could mean their death. “So let’s focus on the two main things: Jonah and the hole.”

 

“What if the drill falls down the hole and then it gets filled in?” Molly suggested, recalling what they had tried to do that night. She still felt pretty smug over being able to push that truck.

 

“That drill is **huge** and has metallic supports. How would it fall? You can’t punch through **metal** ,” Gert told her sister.

 

“Ah, no? Just because I haven’t **tried** it doesn’t mean **I can’t** ,” Molly shot back, all too willing to try.

 

“Well, we **do** have someone who can **laser** the shit out of those metallic supports,” Chase pointed out and pointed at their resident blonde with his thumb.

 

“But it’ll make too much noise,” Karolina argued. “And they’ll see me before I can do much.”

 

“Maybe I can cloak you,” Nico piped in. “So they won’t see or hear anything until it’s too late. Once the drill goes down, I can fill the hole.”

 

“Sounds good but what about Jonah?” Alex asked. “Maybe we cou-”

 

“You leave Jonah up to me,” Karolina interrupted him, serious. “I cut the supports, Nico fills the hole with her magic, and you guys… watch Nico’s back and fight the security guards. I’ll deal with Jonah. I’ll have the advantage this time, he doesn’t absorb solar energy, **I do**.”

 

“You’re not fighting him alone,” Nico snapped. “Once the hole is filled, I’ll join you. We’ll fight him together.”

 

“Nico…”

 

“No. We’ve been arguing this shit for the past six months. You’re not facing him alone, Karolina.” Nico clenched her jaw and her fists in anger. “He took Amy. I think **I deserve** the fucking right to fight him.” Her dark eyes met ocean blues. “We fight together. You strike, I shield.”

 

“Okay.” The blonde nodded. Karolina couldn’t deny her that. Nico had the right.

 

“What about…” Chase hesitated, drawing attention to himself. “Our parents aren’t gonna fight us, except for… Your dad, K. I could take him but-”

 

“I have no dad,” Karolina cut him off, calmly. Almost too calmly. “But you have my blessing to kick his ass.”

 

Chase nodded in understanding.

 

“Karolina, you can use your bracelet to suppress Jonah’s powers,” Alex chimed in. “I mean, it should work the same way it works on you. Right? So you only need to overpower him enough to put the bracelet on him. Without them he’s just a big dude and Molly or Chase or you can knock him out easily.”

 

“But I don’t know if my bracelet will work on him. I’m only half-alien,” Karolina warned him.

 

“I know but do we have a better idea?” Alex asked the group. When he received several negatives, a deep sigh left his body. “So that’s it, then… That’s the plan.”

 

For once, no one pointed out that their plans rarely ever worked. This felt very much like a one-way trip, a suicide mission. But they couldn’t not do something. They had to fight, even if it killed them. They could only hope and pray it didn’t.

 

*********************************************************

 

“We’re going in. You coming?”

 

Chase stared at his best friend, slightly worried. Molly had already disappeared inside their warehouse but he stayed behind when he realized Karolina hadn’t followed them.

 

“I’m gonna stay,” Karolina replied, panting slightly, pausing between reps of her chin-ups in the bar.

 

“You shouldn’t push yourself too much, K. You could get hurt,” Chase warned her.

 

Karolina finished her series before dropping down from the bar, stretching her arms and hands a little.

 

“I’m not, don’t worry,” Karolina told him, only pausing a second to look at him before floating up to hook her legs on the bar.

 

“Just don’t make me set your girl on your ass,” Chase joked, hoping to get a reaction out of his friend.

 

Karolina hung upside down and sent him a smug look.

 

“Nico’s over there training,” the glowing, smug blonde pointed towards the other end of their scrapyard.

 

Chase actually rolled his eyes at his friend.

 

“Just don’t fucking hurt yourself, okay?”

 

“I won’t,” was the quick response between sit-ups.

 

Chase shook his head as he headed inside. It had occurred to them to work-out in order to calm their spirits. It was obvious to him from the beginning that Karolina was pushing herself, but then again, so were they all. Him and Molly had stayed far longer than Gert, Nico and Alex, driven by their need to be at peak condition for the upcoming battle, to protect their family. He couldn’t fault Karolina for that.

 

Karolina did a few more series before she decided she was done for the day and floated down from the bar. She had discarded her t-shirt earlier so it was still dry, unlike the rest of her which was drenched in sweat. Using the t-shirt as a towel to wipe her body, Karolina leaned her head back, enjoying the sun on her face. She could feel her body absorbing the energy, recharging and healing. Her tiredness and soreness never lasted long, thanks to the sun. Heading over to where Nico was training by herself, per request, Karolina sat on the hood of a wrecked car to observe and sighed, feeling the sunlight wrapping around her like a warm blanket. She felt better already.

 

Nico threw the Staff as far as she could, pretty much like a spear. And like a spear the Staff embedded itself in the ground, looking menacing and mystical even though it wasn’t doing anything. The goth simply stood there, unflinching as the magical force pulled the Staff from the ground and sent it soaring through the air… back to its master.

 

Karolina watched, enraptured, as Nico caught the handle of the Staff one-handed, twirled it in circles with both hands, like some kind of martial arts master from the movies (although Karolina was pretty sure Nico had never studied martial arts), all as she gracefully turned on her heel to face her, a relaxed ( _aka smug_ ) expression on her face.

 

“Impressive. A little extra but impressive nonetheless,” Karolina graded the performance, her lips twitching slightly into a smile. Considering the day they were having, things were slightly awkward between them. Like they both wanted to be close as usual but at the same time shied away, because they didn’t quite know what the other was feeling. There were too many emotions running high in them and neither girl wanted to do or say something that would hurt the other.

 

“The Gay Pride walking rainbow calls **me** extra, wow,” Nico drawled back, the corner of her lip curling upwards as the ghost of a smirk, as she approached. The Staff returned to its shrunken state and the goth pocketed it, never breaking her stride.

 

“Says the goth,” Karolina bantered back, understanding that Nico was trying to bridge the space between them.

 

“Outch, low blow,” the petite girl rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde.

 

Nico stepped between the taller girl’s legs and they stared at each other for a long minute, until Karolina murmured a _‘fuck it’_ and pulled the goth into a lose hug, just to feel her close. Nico’s hands came into contact with her midriff and for a second Karolina thought she would be pushed away but she wasn’t. Well practiced fingers massaged her abs, tracing the lines of her six-pack before travelling over her ribs towards her back to hug her back. Nico held her tight, letting the warmth of the taller body envelope her like a warm blanket on a cold night.

 

Nico didn’t care that Karolina was sweaty, she still nuzzled the blonde’s neck, breathing her in, letting her presence ground her. But when her lips brushed against the skin of Karolina’s neck, the blonde pulled away a little, a clear question written in her expression.

 

“I just want to feel you, Karolina,” she whispered. And maybe it was a plea, but she couldn’t find it in her to care.

 

“Are you sure?” Karolina husked out, not completely unaffected by her girl’s administrations but needed to check.

 

“Yes.” It was a simple word but by the Goddess that Nico meant it. She needed to feel their connection grounding her, bringing her back to Earth, tearing her apart and putting her back together. “Please, kiss me…”

 

Karolina nodded, her eyes seeking Nico’s. Their eyes met for a long moment, both seeking reassurance and finding it in each other. They both needed this, needed to feel their connection. So Nico’s hands cupped the back of Karolina’s head and pulled her down and they kissed.

 

And they kissed over and over…letting their pull and heat drive them. They kissed with abandon, not caring about the rest of the world.

 

The rest of the world? The world could wait… _They couldn’t_.

 

*********************************************************

 

As a group the Runaways would never be called subdued. But they were so that evening as they sat down to eat. Everything except the utensils for dinner was already packed away in the van, their backpacks ready to go and even their outfits were picked.

 

If this was a movie, it’d be the Eve before War…and as they found out, it sucked.

 

Chase and Karolina took care of cleaning after dinner and they carried everything outside to put away in the van. This gave Chase the opportunity to talk to his friend.

 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“How are you dealing with all this shit? For real, I mean. And don’t bullshit me, K. I’m not blind, you know? You focused on Nico and Molly and training the shit outta yourself but you never said a word about how you are…” Chase said, looking at his friend with concern. “I didn’t want to say anything ‘cause it seemed like you and Nico talked, earlier. But watching you two…I don’t think you actually did.” Usually, he would joke or try to tease her about it, but not in that moment. He was absolutely serious.

 

Karolina regarded him for a moment and then sighed, sitting on the edge of the van and slumping forwards. Her friend simply sat there, patiently waiting, observing the anger and the pain in her eyes she wasn’t masking anymore.

 

It broke his heart to see Karolina like that.

 

“I’m…I’m here. I don’t know, Chase. I’m too messed up to talk about this shit. I’m trying so hard to keep myself together… You guys need me to; **I need** to keep myself together.”

 

“I’m not gonna push, K, I just wanted to check on you. I mean, man… I know I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re feeling but it’s gotta suck big time.” Chase shook his head as he spoke. He had heard part of the conversation Karolina had with Molly earlier and it had felt like someone had sucker-punched him. He couldn’t possibly imagine how Karolina felt. “Why haven’t you at least talked to Nico about this?”

 

“I don’t wanna burden Nico with my crap, Chase,” Karolina replied automatically. “She’s had enough shit for one day, don’t you think?”

 

“Well, if you ask me… Don’t let me assume about her feelings, K, but I think she really cares for you. She **truly cares**. And I think she’d care to know how you feel about this,” Chase told her encouragingly.

 

“Thing is I know she cares,” Karolina told him. “But I don’t know if **I can** face everything I feel right now…I don’t know if I want to, right now.”

 

“Fair enough,” Chase conceded and gave her an understanding little smile.

 

“How are **you** dealing? Don’t play idiot with me, you did exactly the same thing I did, focusing on Gert and Molly and Nico too.”

 

“I’m…dealing, yeah,” Chase admitted with a sigh. “It’s just a lot…I’m so **pissed off** but also **sad** …for you guys. I see you guys in pain and I don’t give a shit about mine, I can take it. But I can’t take… You guys are my family. And this shit isn’t fair to any of us but I keep thinking about Molly, about Nico and you too. I mean for fuck’s sake… Molly’s parents were murdered, Amy was murdered… and you…”

 

“And I have to deal with the fact that Jonah, my biological father, killed Amy. And my mother killed Molly’s parents… Yeah,” Karolina nodded.

 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel worse, K… I’m sorry,” Chase apologized quickly.

 

“Don’t. Nothing you can say will make me feel worse, you just put it into words,” Karolina gave him a sad smile and patted his arm. “I do have to deal with that and I don’t know how,” the girl admitted. “Right now I’m not even trying to. I’m just focusing on tomorrow. On the battle…There will be time later to deal.”

 

“We’re not gonna lose, Karolina. **I promise you** that. No matter what needs to be done, we will win,” Chase reassured her firmly.

 

“We won’t let that bastard win,” Karolina nodded in return, equally determined. “You know…one day we’re gonna make a shrink truly happy with all this bullshit,” she joked to break the heavy mood a bit.

 

Chase couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at that.

 

“Yeah, we will. They’ll write books and shit,” he joked back.

 

“Enough sadness, C… How are things with Gert?” Karolina asked him, changing the topic.

 

“In general, great. Things are good. We’re…ya know…undefined for now but at least together. That’s…” Chase couldn’t quite contain his giddiness from showing and that at least got him a sincere little smile from his friend. “That’s pretty fucking amazing and way more than I thought I’d ever get so…Well, you get it.” He knew she did because they had talked a lot about their respective relationships in the past six months.

 

“Yeah, I do. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Oh yeah. C’mon, bring it.” Chase held out his fist. “Don’t leave me hanging, K.”

 

Karolina chuckled and bumped her fist against his.

 

“If you start calling me _‘bro’_ **I will** punch you, Chase.”

 

“Nah! You’re not a bro, you’re my best friend, K,” Chase told her sincerely.

 

“You’re my best friend too, Chase,” Karolina smiled and pulled the taller boy into a one-armed hug. Chase hugged her back and they stood there for a moment, feeling their friendship’s comfort.

 

“What took you guys so long?” Molly asked them when they got back to the warehouse.

 

“We got caught talking,” Karolina replied as she retook her seat next to Nico.

 

“Yeah, I telling K we should have a Mortal Kombat tournament to finish her conversion into a _bruh_ ,” Chase stated with a teasing smirk from his seat next to Gert.

 

Karolina rolled her eyes at his joking remark, even though she knew he was deflecting.

 

“If you turn her into one of your bros I’m turning your hair neon pink permanently,” Nico threatened him, mock-serious.

 

“Hey, that’s a low blow, threatening the hair!” Chase complained and couldn’t help to run his hand through his hair. His poor hair wasn’t up to its usual excellence but at least it was still short, thanks to Gert’s skills with a pair of scissors. In the past months Gert had definitely became their hair-specialist, cutting Chase’s and Alex’s hair, trimming Molly’s and Karolina’s and keeping her own short as well. Thanks for Nico’s magic, she didn’t have to dye it anymore, the color was permanent.

 

“Yeah, that **was** a low blow, Nico,” Alex agreed, still lamenting he had to cut his.

 

“Boys and their hair,” Nico deadpanned, rolling her eyes at her friends.

 

The girls shared a good chuckle at the boys’ expense, not that the boys minded. They all needed a good laugh.

 

“One day we should totally have a spa day. Who’s in?” Karolina asked, trying to keep a straight face at her joking suggestion.

 

“I’m in!” Molly grinned instantly.

 

“Pass,” Gert deadpanned. It really wasn’t her thing.

 

“Pass too,” Nico said as well, sharing a look with her friend.

 

“Wait. What does a spa day entail?” Chase asked, curious.

 

“Facials, manicures, snacks and movies,” Molly listed the items she and Karolina had dimmed essential for a good spa day when they had discussed it.

 

“The movies may vary depending on the mood,” Karolina added. “And there might be cocktails.”

 

Chase actually considered it and then shrugged.

 

“Sure, I’m in. Sounds fun,” he said and smiled.

 

“Awesome! What about you, Alex?” Molly asked the other boy.

 

“That’s not really my thing. You guys have fun,” Alex gave her a little placating smile.

 

“Then we’re set!” Molly laughed and high-fived her two friends. “Spa day is on!”

 

They laughed but then everyone fell silent, trying to maintain the good mood. They needed some levity. So Molly took it upon herself and begun to hum a melody out of nowhere. She grinned, without stopping, when her sister shot her an incredulous look.

 

“Are you humming Moana?” Gert asked her.

 

 “ _What can I say except you’re welcome!_ ” Molly sang (beautifully) Maui’s line with a huge grin at her sister, who couldn’t contain her laughter.

 

“You are **way too obsessed** with that movie,” Gert mock-lamented out loud, shaking her head at her sister.

 

“It’s a great movie!” Molly defended herself.

 

“Never said it wasn’t great! Just pointed out your obsession with it,” Gert shrugged.

 

“And that’s a problem because…?”

 

“You blasted the songs day and night every day for **months,** ” Gert deadpanned, shooting her sister a look.

 

Molly opened her mouth to respond but then shrugged.

 

“That’s a fair point,” she conceded with a giggle. “Hey! You should sing something!” Molly loved her sister’s singing. “Pretty please, Gert?”

 

“I… No way, Molls. It’s getting late,” Gert cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortable. She usually didn’t reveal her musical talent in public, not even when they were younger. It was her thing, her private thing. Molly and her parents were the only ones who ever heard her.  And Molly knew it but in the excitement of the moment, had forgotten.

 

“Shit. Sorry, Gert.” Molly knew she had stuck her foot in her mouth as soon as she saw the look in her sister’s eyes. She truly hadn’t meant to.

 

“It’s fine, Molls.” Gert cleared her throat again, ignoring the curiosity in their friends’ eyes. Sighing, the purple-haired girl looked at her sister. “What song you want?”

 

“You don’t ha-”

 

“Don’t make me regret this.”

 

“Any you want. Totally your call,” Molly replied eagerly before her sister backed down.

 

“Fine.”

 

Gert picked the first song that popped into her head (and it was a fun one) so she kept her eyes on her sister for reassurance and begun to sing, much to her friends’ surprise and delight.

 

 _‘_ _Michael Rennie was I'll_  
The Day The Earth Stood Still  
But he told us where we stand  
Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear  
Claude Reins was The Invisible Man

 _Then something went wrong_  
For Fay Wray and King Kong  
They got caught in a celluloid jam  
Then at a deadly pace It Come From Outer Space  
And this is how the message ran…’

 

Nico, Molly and Alex grinned because they definitely knew the song, Karolina didn’t but she absolutely enjoyed Gert’s voice (she had no idea she could sing so well!) and the song was funny as hell! And Chase…. Chase was openly staring like a love-sick school-boy and didn’t even care if everyone could see it.

 

For a little while, they were able to forget. For a little while, their spirits were lifted by the beautiful voices of the two sisters as they sang and they forgot about the upcoming storm, the threat looming over their heads like Damocles’ sword…

 

At Molly’s insistence they finished singing _Hallelujah_ in duet, Pentatonix style. And they did it with the ease of a thousand jam sessions in Gert’s room, their voices blending perfectly, Molly going low when Gert went high, forming the melody accompanied by Gert drumming her hands on her denim-covered hips. Because they had spent many afternoons jamming together, bonding over their love of music in the privacy of Gert’s bedroom…

 

They received a standing ovation with whistles and clapping and hugging once they were done, everyone amazed by their hidden talent.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Chase whispered in Gert’s ear as he hugged her first.

 

“Idiot.” Gert rolled her eyes at him but the smile one her lips and the tender look in her eyes showed that she was joking. Somehow _‘idiot’_ had become their little joke over the past months.

 

Chase tried to tamper down his smile but it could probably be seen from the other side of the galaxy, specially when Gert kissed him sweetly, which only drew more cheering and wolf-whistles from their friends.

 

Gert simply flipped them the bird for it.

 

Okay so maybe the Eve of War didn't suck so much...with the right company...

 

*********************************************************

 

“What’s in your mind?”

 

Karolina seemed almost startled by the question but then she shook her head, shooting a little smile at the goth sitting next to her. They were in their spot, sitting side by side on their couch. It wasn’t late, around 11pm by their estimations, but the warehouse was dark because everyone had retreated to their rooms and their little corner was only illuminated by the camp lamp. They had been silent before Nico broke it, simply breathing together.

 

“C’mon, you were miles away. Tell me what’s in your mind,” Nico encouraged her gently.

 

“It was nothing,” Karolina reassured her although she knew the other girl could see right through her at any moment. “I was thinking about Gert and Molly singing. It was beautiful.”

 

The smaller girl gave her a raised eyebrow.

 

“It was. But I also call bullshit,” Nico drawled.

 

Karolina hung her head, feeling her pulse quicken as the words threatened to spill from her lips. A part of her wanted to pour her heart out to Nico but the other side of her wanted to keep silent. Nico didn’t deserve dealing with her crap. As if reading her thoughts, what Nico said next made her truly reconsider.

 

“I’ll respect it if you don’t wanna tell me, Kar. But…But this time I kinda wanna push a little, if I’m honest. I didn’t say anything earlier ‘cause we were with the others and having a good time and earlier than that we…ya know… But I realized you haven’t…” Nico hesitated for a second but she pushed through because she needed to acknowledge it. “Earlier I needed you and you comforted me. You went out of your way to comfort me, to comfort Molly, Gert, Chase, even Alex for Goddess’ sake. But not once you actually brought up what you were feeling about this whole shit, Karolina. And maybe… I don’t know. But I care about what you feel.”

 

“Were you talking to Chase?” Karolina asked, frowning slightly.

 

“What? Why would I be talking to Chase about you?” Nico asked, confused as hell. She wouldn’t talk about Karolina with _Chase._ With Gert, sure, and it had been her friend who brought it up, much to Nico’s shame because she didn’t realize it sooner.

 

“Never mind, then,” Karolina mumbled and then shook her head, forcing a little smile onto her lips. “Since when are you so eager for a heart-to-heart, Nico?” It really was a pathetic attempt to deflect and they both knew it.

 

“Since we agreed to enter this relationship… **Together** ,” Nico replied without missing a beat.

 

“You don’t play fair. Has anyone told you that?” Karolina sighed, her smile turning a bit more genuine.

 

“Once or twice, yeah.” The corner of Nico’s mouth twitched upwards for a second. “So…”

 

“The truth?” Nico gave her an encouraging nudge and Karolina sighed. “I feel…angry. And guilty. And then guilty over my anger which makes me feel angrier and yeah, it’s a bit of a circle thing.”

 

“Why guilty?” It didn’t take a genius to figure out the source of Karolina’s anger but the guilt part baffled her a bit.

 

“Because…a part of me wants to say _‘fuck everything and everyone’_ , just take you and run so we can stay together.... A part of me is so afraid it makes me want to run. I feel guilty ‘cause **my mother** killed Molly’s parents. I feel guilty ‘cause my **biological father** killed Amy, nearly destroying us all, specially **you** , Nico. And I have to deal with **that**. I feel guilty because I feel angry, because I fucking **hate them**!” Karolina’s voice broke slightly half-way through but she pushed forwards. Now that the dam had broken, it was impossible to hold back anymore. “I feel guilty because I feel so angry and that only angers me more and fuck! **I know** it’s not my fault they killed those kids, it’s **not** my fault they killed Molly’s parents and Amy and it’s not selfish of me to feel for them, to mourn who once was one of my closest friends and my feelings are valid…”

 

Karolina hands were clenched into fists, rubbing against her jeans covered thighs almost frantically as she spoke so Nico took them in her own, cradling them tenderly.

 

“ **I know** all of that and yet I feel so fucking guilty about **feeling** and so angry and Gert’s probably right when she says it’s the product of growing up with a manipulative bitch of a mother. And you know how I know Gert’s right? Because in my mind sometimes I still hear her voice saying _‘Karolina! Good girls don’t-’_ and I fucking hate it! I hate her so much and I hate Jonah and Frank and I hate them all for causing so much pain and I just…” Karolina shook her head and avoided the other girl’s eyes so Nico wouldn’t see her tears. Nico had seen her crying enough times.

 

Nico blinked her tears away and cradled her in her arms. She pulled Karolina into her arms and held her tight, as tight as she could…as if she could hold all the broken pieces of Karolina’s heart together by sheer will alone. She held her and let Karolina cry, whispering comforting words into her hair, her heart breaking for the blonde. Karolina didn’t deserve any of it. Karolina was a _good person_ , the best Nico knew, and she didn’t deserve to carry guilt or shame for other people’s actions, specially not her mother or that asshole Jonah.

 

So Nico told her all of that. Of course she knew that her words alone wouldn’t magically fix Karolina’s feelings. That was something that not even all the magic in the world could fix. But the blonde needed to know, she needed to know Nico thought the world of her. So Nico told her.

 

“You know who you are, Karolina. And you’re **so** beautiful…and I’m not talking about your face, just to be clear. You deserve the best the universe has to offer,” Nico continued whispering to her. “And I’ll always be right here for you, you hear? Always by your side. I’m here for you…” Nico pressed her lips against the blonde’s temple and tightened her hold around the taller girl. “Their sins are not yours to carry, Karolina. Their sins are theirs alone. You **never** have to feel guilty. And your mind may know this but your heart needs to believe it…I’ll repeat it as many times as necessary until your heart believes it…”

 

“You think that’ll happen?” Karolina whispered, sounding small and broken.

 

“I do. You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever seen, Karolina,” Nico replied, firm in her belief. She believed in Karolina.

 

Karolina reached out to wipe her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie but Nico stopped her. Ever so gently, Nico wiped the tears tracks from her cheeks, almost reverent in the way she tenderly touched the blonde’s face.

 

“God, aren’t you tired of seeing me cry?” Karolina sighed, tired and frustrated at herself, leaning her head against the palm of Nico’s hand, and Nico slowly caressed her cheek.

 

“If it was up to me you’d never cry or feel pain again. But that’s beyond my control. No magic can prevent that.” Nico offered a little comforting smile, hoping to at least make her feel a tiny bit better.

 

Karolina gave her a grateful look and a waning hint of a smile. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked tired, although they both knew it wasn’t due to physical tiredness. She was so…bravely open and vulnerable…Karolina was brave that way and Nico felt honored she was the one who got to see that side of her. The goth wasn’t ready to acknowledge it (not just yet) but she could feel herself falling more with each passing day…and she wasn’t as terrified of it as she usually would be.

 

“Maybe I should see a shrink once this is over,” Karolina let out a humorless chuckle at that.

 

“Well, if you think a shrink could help you…maybe you should consider it,” Nico commented. Sure, she wasn't a big fan of therapist and psychiatrists but that was her. If Karolina wanted to seek professional help, she’d fully support it.

 

“We’ll see… Thank you, Nico.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For everything…For caring so much for mi.”

 

Nico cupped the taller girl’s face with her hands and leaned in, pressing her lips against Karolina’s forehead. She kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin and finally her lips, lingering and pressing their lips in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared.

 

“Caring for you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done, Karolina,” Nico breathed out, staring into those ocean eyes she loved so much almost reverently. “I like you so much.”

 

“Me too.” Karolina opened her arms and Nico leaned against her side, melting in her embrace, feeling safe and cared for.

 

*********************************************************

 

 

“You know…I’ve been thinking, for a while…” Nico looked up at the taller girl, a while later. “May be kinda silly, who cares…but I wanna call you my girlfriend, Karolina.”

 

“You do? Are you sure you’re not saying that ‘cause we don’t know what may happen tomorrow?” Karolina wanted nothing more, of course. But she needed to know Nico was sure of this.

 

“Kinda rich coming from you, Kar,” Nico rolled her eyes playfully at her favorite blonde but then did that little loop-sided smile that she always did. “And no. I’m not saying this ‘cause of tomorrow. I really do want this.”

 

“I…I’d love to be able to call you my girlfriend, Nico,” Karolina breathed out, both eager and reverent, her eyes lighting up in that way that only happened around the goth. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more.”

 

“Well, then…” Nico mentally rolled her eyes at herself for being so fucking cheesy (since _when_ was she _cheesy_?!) but fuck it, the blonde inspired it in her and what was it that Karolina said? _‘Either get embarrassed or embrace it?’_ So Nico simply embraced it. “Karolina Dean, do you wanna be my girlfriend? Officially?”

 

Karolina had a hard time controlling herself to not beam and light up. The past six months with Nico had been a dream come true (despite their circumstances) and there she was, making more of her dreams become a reality. Karolina was a romantic at heart. She didn’t need the pomp and the clichés, but she did love romance and this… A beautiful girl she adored like crazy asking her to be her girlfriend, having a relationship… Those were things that only existed in her dreams for so long Karolina had even started to believe they would never happen… Until Nico. And Karolina had never been happier to be wrong in her life.

 

“Yes. I’d love to be your girlfriend, Nico Minoru.” The line was delivered with a slightly dramatic flair, just for giggles because Karolina knew Nico disliked that sort of stuff.

 

Nico shot her an eye-roll at her for it and Karolina giggled.

 

“Dork,” the goth quipped.

 

“Your dork,” the blonde quipped back without missing a beat.

 

That made Nico pause for a second.

 

“Shouldn’t be hot to hear you saying that,” she said, biting her lip slightly because she really couldn’t believe that she found it so hot. But she did!

 

“Why not? I don’t mind, I like that you find me hot.” Karolina shrugged without a care. “So…” A teasing glint flashed in her eyes. “Are you mine, baby?” She asked teasingly.

 

“You just wanna hear me saying it, don’t you?” Nico mock-accused her and the taller girl smiled and nodded. Well, Nico wasn’t one to be upstaged. Lowering her voice, Nico leaned closer until her nose brushed against the side of Karolina’s jawline and then her lips trailed upwards towards her ear, brushing against the velvety skin of her earlobe. “I’m so yours, Karolina.” Her voice was full of honey and spice on purpose, because Nico could be quite _evil_ , sometimes.

 

A shiver went down Karolina’s back, her heart skipping a beat as the other girl’s voice washed over her like warm water. She suddenly felt warm all over and after a quick check she knew she wasn’t glowing. It was funny, in a way, to feel the physical effect Nico had on her, what she identified as desire… it was both new and familiar, definitely there had been moments before in her life when she had felt it. But there was a huge difference she’d come to realized between feeling physical attraction and desire in flashes, mostly in her dreams and daydreams…and feeling it openly, without denial, and knowing that Nico not only welcomed it and loved it but also provoked it, thrived on provoking it in her (because _Nico loved_ getting reactions out of her) and returned it eagerly. They hadn’t gone very far, physically wise (all above the pants line) and they weren’t in any rush, they both were learning about each other after all.

 

“I don’t know if that **should** be hot or not but hearing you say **it so** was, Nico,” Karolina husked out. “Don’t care if it’s not normal.”

 

“Normal’s boring. _Rather denotes a lack of courage_ ,” Nico snorted, quoting one of her favorite movies…that no one knew she loved.

 

In that moment, side by side cracking jokes, laughing and kissing and just breathing together…they both felt something that they’ve lost that day: they felt _hope_. Together they could do anythin. Together they could accomplish anything and face even Hell itself…

 

*********************************************************

 

They were all up early the next morning. It was a beautiful morning, almost as if the universe was sending them a sign…or mocking them.

 

The Runaways were serious but determined, completely focused on their tasks and dressed for battle. By general agreement they all had chosen their most practical clothes. Karolina had gone for her comfiest jeans, her hiking boots and a dark blue tank top Nico had gotten for her so she’d have nothing obstructing the mobility of her arms. Her hair was carefully braided and her bracelet hung from one of her belt loops. She was keeping her lights off for the moment but she’d make sure to absorb as much energy as she could beforehand.

 

While some of the Runaways loaded their backpacks into the van, Nico stood in the bathroom. Mostly because she had needed a moment alone. It had been a while since she looked this much like herself. A black tank top covered by a fish-net top covered her torso, along with an old black velvet jacket she had found in a discount bin. She wore black faded jeans, ripped at the knees, and the chunkiest combat boots she had been able to find in the second-hand store. Her hair was up in a bun…only one thing was missing.

 

Grabbing her Staff, Nico activated it (wincing as _always_ ) and focused on her reflection on the tiny old mirror above the sink. The magic flowed through her, lighting up the Staff, and Nico closed her eyes. When she opened them again, a confident smirk appeared on her face. Make-up was a luxury she had given up on in the past months, it was an expense they couldn’t waste money on unfortunately, and it was difficult for her to _feel like herself_ without it. But thanks to her magic and the Staff in her hand, there she was in full make-up, all dark eyes and black lips. She felt herself…she recognized her reflection. Also she would never have to actually buy make-up again. _Thank you, magic_.

 

“Let’s rock this bitch,” Nico told herself, quoting her best friend’s words from that night at the Gala. The Staff shrunk back and Nico put it in her pocket (thank you magic for magic pockets!), pulling on her jacket before leaving the bathroom.

 

Nico didn’t expect her looks to cause a reaction out of her friends, but react they did. Her friends stared and seemed to grin, somehow getting an extra boost of confidence at seeing her ready in full armor. The Nico Minoru locked and loaded.

 

“Bitch, did you just use magic to do your make-up?” Gert laughed in disbelief, as if Nico hadn’t used magic to color her own hair months before. She knew Nico had run out of make-up months ago.

 

Nico simply smirked.

 

“Un-fucking-believable.” Gert shook her head, laughing. Of course Nico found a way. Nico _always_ found a way…

 

Nico shrugged as she grabbed her backpack from where she had left it and headed towards the back of the van. Aka, where Karolina stood, staring at her, after she had stashed their friends’ backpacks. The blonde followed her with her eyes as Nico threw her backpack into the van and shot her a little wink.

 

The little joy from that morning vanished as soon as Alex parked the van outside of the scrapyard and they locked the doors and the front gate. Old Lace got into the van first and the girls sat around her while the boys took the front seats… They stayed there for a moment with the side door opened. It was strange, saying goodbye to the place that had been their _home_ for the past six months. That was _half a year_. So they all needed a moment to look at it for probably the last time.

 

“I’m gonna miss this place,” Molly spoke up, sadness evident in her voice. “Specially our training spot.”

 

“Our training spot… I’m gonna miss it too,” Chase agreed, equally sad.

 

“It was home when we didn’t have one,” Gert’s voice was barely a whisper but somehow they all heard her clearly. The bespectacled girl hugged Old Lace’s head closer to her chest, both sharing their feelings. They’d miss the place too.

 

Nico and Karolina said nothing but their eyes met and they knew they were thinking about their little spot. They’d miss the place too. Gert was right. It had been home when they didn’t have another.

 

“Is everyone ready?” Alex finally asked from the driver’s seat.

 

“Let’s go,” Nico commanded him.

 

“You got it, Boss.” Alex started the van as soon as Karolina closed the side door.

 

The van left into the unknown. They had no idea what type of battle awaited them. But they were ready and they were together. Ride or die. Until the end of the line. A Team.

 

A Family.

 

*********************************************************

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT READ::: so here's part 5 on this journey, my friends! I truly hope you guys enjoyed it! Also I think it's the longest so far?? Maybe...It was pretty tough for me to write it, I gotta admit. Now, part 6 is written already (just gotta type it) and I'm finishing part 7. And I'm so PUMPED for you guys to read them!! I can't wait! 
> 
> ALSO! Hey, guys, if anyone wants to follow me on twitter (@AlexMcLeod1992). Sometimes I post stuff related to the one-shots, mostly comments (and there's also a lot of gay shit, lol) and for future one-shots I may post a few related pics.... still not sure. But if you want, feel free to hit me up in twitter.
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you liked it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you all for all the love you give me! :)


End file.
